


A Little Comfort

by HorsemanOnTheHellmouth



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, No Sex, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorsemanOnTheHellmouth/pseuds/HorsemanOnTheHellmouth
Summary: Rain's been feeling down on tour. A movie night with Cardinal Copia leads to a little accident...and a lot of love.Or; How Rain Learned To Shut Up And Let Copia Take Care Of Him.





	A Little Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostlyGhoulies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Omoghouls, or GhostlyGhoulies, who is a wonderful person with some really cute ideas who deserves a whole lot more love. They wanted a fic based on the prompt 'Rain ghoul being a bit shy about his new humanly needs, even more so with the Cardinal?'. This turned out more fluff than anything else, sorry!
> 
> Please go check out their Tumblr [here](http://omoghouls.tumblr.com) and send them a kind message or idea. 
> 
> My Tumblr is [horsemanonthehellmouth](http://horsemanonthehellmouth.tumblr.com). Please direct all hate at me. Kudos and comments always appreciated.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> This fic is based on the idea that the ghouls are not entirely human. This is not my original idea, and I have no idea who came up with that particular headcanon.
> 
> I own nothing, Ghost belong to themselves etc.

It was strange, the human world. Rain was still getting used to his new human form- making sure his legs worked together, making proper words instead of sounds. But he enjoyed it. The sights, the smells; it was all so new and exciting.

He was still high on the rush of performing as he stripped off his costume and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. He left his mask on, though, just in case there were fans waiting near the bus.

There were indeed a few girls hanging around the bus, and he doled out hugs and signed CD's before escaping into the bus. There, he flung off his mask and collapsed on the couch, two hours of jumping and running around on stage catching up to him at once.

"Your bunk is more comfortable than the couch." Rain almost leapt off the sofa in fright as the Cardinal's voice reached his ears. The man in question was standing in the doorway that led to the back of the bus and the band's bunks, still dressed in his stage costume. "I don't want to go to bed yet."

He did speak the truth- in a way. Rain didn't want to go to bed, but not because he wasn't tired. He was tired, but more than that, he was lonely. He missed his friends back at the church in Linköping, and no amount of phone calls or talking to the other band members could stop him from feeling homesick and alone. 

"Do you want to watch a movie with me then?" Copia asked, walking over to sit beside him. Rain nodded. A movie sounded good. At least it might distract him from how he felt inside. "What movie do you want to watch?" Copia asked. "We could see what's on TV, or Fire has a copy of the Lord of the Rings trilogy we could borrow."

"Lord of the Rings sounds good." He replied, curling up on the couch. Copia nodded, and began to fiddle with the TV set. A few minutes later, the screen crackled to life. "Is the volume alright?" Copia asked. "I don't want to turn it up too high, the other ghouls are sleeping."

Rain nodded, and Copia ducked into the kitchen before returning to the couch, a brown bottle in his hand. As he sat down, a loud rumble announced the bus' engine starting, taking them to the next city where they would hold the Ritual.

"You've had, ah, _Coca-Cola_ , before, right?" Copia asked, gesturing to the bottle in his hand. "This is the cherry flavoured version of it. Earth bought it, but he doesn't like the flavour. I was wondering if you might like it." He handed to Rain, who unscrewed the cap and sniffed the contents curiously, before taking a cautious sip. 

"It's good!" He exclaimed, smiling. Copia nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement. 'Watch the movie now, Rain.' The Cardinal sank back into the couch, patting the space beside him in invitation. Rain squirmed up the couch to sit beside him as the title credits filled the screen.

Halfway through the movie, the bottle of Cola was almost finished and Rain's eyelids felt enormously heavy, and he couldn't help slumping sideways into the Cardinal as he drifted off to sleep. 

When he opened his eyes, the TV screen was black. And at a strange angle. The pillow his head was resting on felt oddly firm, too. And it was breathing. He realised that his head was resting on Copia's lap, the rest of his body stretched out across the couch. He froze, panic filling him. He shouldn't have fallen asleep. Copia was probably desperate to shove him off his lap onto the floor so he could go to bed. As these thoughts filled his head, Copia, seeing that he was awake, patted his shoulder gently. "It's alright, Rain. Go back to sleep. I'm comfortable. Don't worry."

He wanted to get up, to say that he'd better go to his bunk, but he found himself relaxing back into the couch, eyes half-closed. Copia's hand stroked through the fur on his head, soothing him back to sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to find sleep again, but found that the sensation of his full bladder was stopping him from falling back asleep. He wanted to go to the bathroom, but felt too embarrassed to do so. Copia was being so nice to him, and he felt so warm and comfortable and safe that he didn't want to move, even for a few minutes. He could hold it for a bit longer. So he lay there, letting Copia pet him, as the minutes ticked by and the urgency in his lower stomach grew.

"Can't fall back asleep?" Copia remarked. Rain nodded, unwilling to say exactly why he couldn't sleep. 'This might help, then.'

Without warning the Cardinal wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling him up so that they were chest to chest, Rain's head buried in his shoulder. Deft hands ran across his head, finding the nubs of his horns and massaging the area around them gently. He couldn't stop his muscles from relaxing automatically at the touch, and a small spurt of pee escaped him. He squirmed, whimpering, and Copia seemed to take this as a sign that he was enjoying himself. "You're just like a cat, aren't you? You're fluffy and love cuddles and scratches." He remarked.

Rain tried to pull away, knowing that he was seconds away from fully wetting himself, but then the Cardinal brushed his fingers across an especially sensitive spot on his scalp and he couldn't hold it any longer. He whined as he felt the growing wetness between his legs, his face burning in shame as realised that Copia's pants were no doubt soaked as well.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I made such a mess, I'm sorry!" He sobbed, hot tears leaking down his face. He'd never been so humiliated in his life. He'd wet himself, like a kit ghoul, and not only that but he'd ruined his leader's suit as well. Copia would never let him live this down. He'd ruined everything! A fresh flood of tears leaked from his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, everyone has the occasional accident." The Cardinal rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "I'm not angry. Let's get you some nice dry clothes and get you to bed. Don't cry now, Rain."

"You're not mad?" The ghoul asked, looking up at Copia with wide, tear-slick eyes. He thought Copia would be furious with him. The man's gentleness suprised him. "No, I'm not, little one." Copia replied. "Accidents happen. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Come on now."

In a surprising display of strength, the man lifted him up and carried him to the back of the bus, past his sleeping bandmates and into Copia's private bedroom at the very end of the bus. Quickly, he stripped off Rain's sodden pants and underwear, tossing them into a plastic bag. "I'll wash these later." Copia said. "I'm going to get a wet cloth. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Rain stood awkwardly in Copia's bedroom, cheeks still flushed, as the man cleaned him up with a warm washcloth. Copia then handed him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, both smelling of his slightly minty cologne. "I'm going to have a shower, Rain. You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want, or your own bunk. It's up to you."

He left to go and clean up, leaving Rain to tug on the clothes. He didn't want to go back to his bunk, not tonight. Still feeling vulnerable, he crawled into Copia's bed, burying his face in the pillow to inhale his soothing scent. Slowly, he felt the shame and panic melt away.

He was on the verge of sleep when the bed dipped beside him as Copia climbed in next to him. Rain felt him press his body against his own, draping an arm over his stomach to keep him in place. "Sleep now.' Copia whispered.

And so Rain drifted off to sleep, not feeling quite so alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Final reminder that Omoghouls' Tumblr is [omoghouls](http://omoghouls.tumblr.com) and their ao3 is GhostlyGhoulies.
> 
> My Tumblr is [horsemanonthehellmouth](http://horsemanonthehellmouth.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks and have a good day!


End file.
